leaguefactionsfandomcom-20200215-history
"Bacca"
Name: Only Known Name is "Bacca" Title: General Gender: Male Species: Formerly human, now augmented with zaunite science Home: Currently resides in Noxus Proffesion: General in Noxian military Skills Bacca has extreme size and strength compared to an average human. He is trained in the use of a warhammer with various runes inscribed on it and has increased regenerative properties and the ability to move at extreme speeds when needed. Summoner skills and preferences He is ranked low as summoner due to a lower amount of summoner and magic training prior to joining the league. He prefers champions that can be extremely aggressive and start fights while being incredibly tanky, thus mainly summons Singed, Mundo, Talon, Katarina, Darius and Udyr Personality He has a semi aggressive nature and enjoys fighting and can be extremely full of himself at times. He is also mildly obsessed with fighting various summoners and fire. He doesn't speak extremely well has a habit of mispronouncing words and using incorrect grammar Background Bacca started off as a normal Zaunite citizen; very interested in science and what it could do to create extraordinary soldiers. When he was offered a position as a test subject to test a serum to create the most powerful soldier he leapt at the opportunity. For the first few weeks after the serum was injected, all seemed well until he started to grow golden-brown fur and he become highly aggressive towards the scientists. Within the next week he had undergone a transformation into a 7 foot tall heavily muscled fur covered soldier, but he lost a majority of his memory including any recollection of his name. Promptly after losing his memory he murdered all of the scientists in the lab as well as anyone unlucky enough to be nearby. Not knowing where to go other then away he escaped into the sewers and left Zaun and found his way to Noxus. there he demonstrated his power and might and was accepted into the military quickly gaining fame and power through the battles he fought. On one of his attacks, which took place in the Shuriman desert to exert Noxus' control over the area, he had gone to the bathroom as his troops were fighting when he returned to the battle field he found all 18 men he had brought with him dead and someone who clearly had magic prowess saving what was left of the local villagers. He was extremely happy about this, oddly enough, as in his mind he thought he had finally found an opponent that would be fun to crush as they battled he suffered injuries and even had his favorite fighting technique his "kick of mass destruction" interrupted. he found out that this person who had been able to not only keep up with him reasonably well in a fight but almost bested him was a summoner who called herself "pinky". prompted by the fact that she escaped and the fact he wanted to finish the fight. he thusly found a way to get himself into the league after learning limited summoning magic and using some "convincing words" to get in the league as a summoner so he could one day face the summoner that had been able to get away. Previous alignments During the hextech revolution he alligned himself with Zaun. He remembers Zaun as his home and not much else about it During the nyroth event he alligned himself with Bilgewater as he had was interested in the strategy behind battles on the ocean. During the current event involving Shurima and Piltover he has alligned himself with Noxus, for obvious reasons. Affiliations Has varied affiliations with different summoners: '"Pinky": '''has a odd relationship that envolves fighting and joking around at the same time enjoys playing against this summoner as to carry on his previous fight with her '"RustSka": '''though little is known about this summoner in relationship to "bacca" what is known is that he is used as a vast well of advice and knowledge, and they occasionally have very odd fights..... Category:Human (Augumented)